Black Family II
by Destiny2013
Summary: The continuity of Black Family I. This story is overall T but the first chapter contain some sex scene but not much.
1. The Meeting

**The Black Family II**

**Chapter One: The Meeting **

**Setting: Summer before Sixth Year**

**Date: July/ 3/1998 **

**Author's Note:** **I used Harry Potter wiki for the date and the description of Ted and Andromeda. I have tweaked their appearance just a little bit. **

Hermione and Ginny survived the aftermath of the Department of Mysteries. The Minister of Magic didn't charged them and Dumbledore was satisfied to Hermione's answers. He still believes that Hermione doesn't know who her parents are. Hermione and Ginny had packed their things from their London home and went to Malfoy Manor to meet Hermione's real family.

Hermione had to ask her aunt and mothers if it was okay to bring Ginny Weasley. They said it was fine. Ginny knows about her family and she is interest to meet them. Orion and Acacia will be staying at their adoptive parents until it was safe for them to join them. They were disappointed that they weren't joining their sisters but they understood why they were not.

Ginny was awestruck when she saw the Malfoy Manor and even Hermione was impressed by the exterior and interior of the Malfoy Manor. Her aunt, Narcissa has met them at the foyer. Narcissa was polite to Ginny which surprise Hermione. Hermione remembers how Lucius treated the Weasley and almost gotten Ginny killed. It doesn't matter that Lucius is her uncle. She would never forgive the man.

A house-elf appears and took their suitcases to their rooms. Hermione met her parents in the drawing room. Hermione was overwhelmed by the power she felt coming from her parents. She meets her uncle Ted. Ted Tonks was big man. He wasn't beefy. There was muscle on his large frame. He had a handsome face with dark brown eyes and a Roman nose. Hermione looks at her aunt Andromeda and then at her daughters. Hermione realizes that the Black genes are dominated. Andromeda's aristocratic features were strong. Andromeda herself was powerful built. Her body was toned from running daily. Her blue eyes were strong and sparkles with mischief. Her brunette hair was long which she had pulled into a ponytail.

The adults were the only ones there to greet Hermione and Ginny at the Malfoy Mano. Her family is the Dark Lord's loyal followers. They have been grooming the kids to follow the Dark Lord. They were surprisingly blunt about it. They didn't sugar coat anything. They were pleasant to Ginny as well.

Hermione notices that her mama was the calmer one out of the two. Her mother is sarcastic. More than once her mama had told her mother to be quiet. She met the Dark Lord. He doesn't seem the evil monster everyone portrays him. He is willing to change the laws and not everyone is ready for the change. The Orders fears him. They fear him because he can make things happen while Dumbledore cannot. They took her away because she was destined to help the Dark Lord win the war. She doesn't know how yet but she will found out how eventually. The dinner is not until eight o'clock. It is only six pm. The children won't be joining them until dinner.

"So you are the Dark Princess?" Ginny asked once they were alone.

"It seems so. I mean you have met my parents and you saw them in action at the Department of Mystery." Hermione answered. Hermione and Ginny witness the prowess of Hermione's parents. And they truly believe they were alive because Hermione's was their daughter and she was taken from them at a young age. Their friends weren't so lucky. They know that the adults were shock when they saw them. Their answer to their questions was that they were just quicker than their friends. They know the answer wasn't satisfactory but they couldn't do anything about it. They really weren't sure about it themselves at the time.

"Wow, everyone will be afraid of you if they know the truth." Ginny said.

"Yes, everyone will," Hermione said. Hermione glances at the grandfather clock in the center of her and Ginny's room. It read 6:45 pm.

"We should get ready." Hermione said going to her suitcase and picking out her clothes. Ginny does the same thing.

While Hermione and Ginny get ready Lily and Bellatrix were enjoying themselves. They were in one of the guess room of Malfoy Manor. The Black Manor is currently off limits at the time being. The room was charmed silence. Clothes were strewn everywhere. The bodies were hot and sweaty. If you could hear the moans it would have been loud and turn you on completely. Lily was on top of Bellatrix riding their orgasm out. Lily felt her wife coming close and she was grinding their hips together and they come long and hard at the same time. Lily gave her wife a passionate kiss and Bella returns it with the same fervent passion. Lily stayed on top of Bellatrix. If anyone came upon them they will get a beautiful view of two gorgeous naked women.

"I miss this. Azkaban was hell. I am not going back there." Lily said defiantly. Bella was silent.

"If I am caught I would be rather be dead then going back to Azkaban." Lily continues stubbornly.

"The Dark Lord must win this time." Lily said firmly. Now this got Bellatrix attention. The prison was hell for her too. The loss of their children never went away and to be reunited by one of them was exciting. She cannot wait until she gets to see the twins.

"He will win and we will help him. He needs to kill the boy. Our daughter is best friends with the boy." Bellatrix begins slowly.

Lily knows where Bella is going with this. She doesn't want to put her daughter through that type of danger.

"I don't know Bella. A lot could go wrong." Lily said slowly. Lily didn't mention that she didn't want Harry to be killed either. He is still a part of her even though she didn't give birth to him.

"I know but if we train her then I don't think it will. You know the mission with Draco. Why we don't ask the Dark Lord to grant Hermione that mission as well?" Bellatrix said cautiously.

If they were going to do this they are going to do Lily's way.

"We will tell her first and she how she feels about it. No element of surprise. I don't want to lose our daughter again." Lily said.

Bellatrix saw no reason to argue with her wife and agree with her.

They stayed like this for a while. Then they clean themselves up and went down to the dining area for dinner. They knew some things about their daughter thanks to Draco. Most people thought the boy was jealous actually it was because he was praising his little cousin's ability. He didn't mention Hermione breaking his nose. Ginny did that for him. He became beet red at the memory. Lily and Bellatrix smiled. Their daughter is not afraid to get her hand dirty.

They watch their daughter and her girlfriend being greeted by the cousins. Nine year old Lily Malfoy hugged her eldest cousin. Hermione greeted Tonks. Hermione meets Tonks younger twin sisters Rebecca and Aquila who are four years younger than Tonks. Dora and her sisters were all Metamorfmag. They were sporting blonde hair and wearing a simple black dress. Hermione wonders what type of pranks they pulled when they were children. Hermione soon asked the question everyone was expecting: did everyone know who she actually was. There was silence.

"Yes," said Narcissa.

"Why didn't you-?" Hermione begins.

"Contact you?" Andromeda Tonks finished.

"Yeah," said Hermione simply.

"We couldn't because Dumbledore put a spell that prevented us from contacting you. Family couldn't come near the boundary. He had to realize we wouldn't give up until we get you, Orion and Acacia." Andromeda said. Andromeda looks like her mother Bellatrix. The only difference between the two is the lighter shade of color in the hair. Hermione had to admit she had to do a double take before she realizes that the person was talking to was her aunt Andy.

"Yet I did receive letters from you." Hermione said.

"Yes we had to be careful. It wouldn't have done us any good if Dumbledore found out that you have been contacted by us." Narcissa answered. Hermione knew her aunt was right. Dumbledore has been given orders in tailing Hermione ever since the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries. He fears that he lost Hermione their one chance of winning the war. Hermione is glad that her family beat Dumbledore first.

"I am curious do you and my mother get tired of hearing-"Hermione begin.

"That we look alike. Yeah we do." Andromeda finished smiling.

Hermione was grateful that she got to meet her true family. They haven't answer why she was taken in the first place. She didn't ask the question yet.

Bellatrix was secretly looking into her daughter's mind. Her defenses are good but it won't stand a chance against Dumbledore.

"We have a lot of work to do." Bellatrix whispers in her wife's ear. Lily didn't say anything.

Andromeda and Ted were bringing Lily and Bellatrix up to date on what they did while they were away. They had gained the trust of the Order and their eldest daughter was an Auror who is in deep pocket with Mad Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Voldemort plans to have Dora kill them to prove her loyal. Dora doesn't have a problem with that. She despises Moody and Kingsley.

"Did anyone follow you?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes a few but we took care of it of course." Rebecca told her aunt. Bellatrix gave her nod of approval. They knew Dumbledore was sending people trailing the 'disowned' Blacks. Sirius is currently holding court with Harry so he will not be at this dinner.

The adults' conservations went into whispers. The teenagers talk about anything except the Dark Lord. Ginny does not regret coming here. She wasn't afraid. She will keep her girlfriend's secret to her grave. Hermione's family is much more accepting than her own family. When Ginny was younger all she heard was that the Black and Malfoy family were evil. If you ever get the chance you must kill one of them. Ginny will be considered a traitor if her family ever found out where she was this Christmas, but something tells her that her family already knew about Hermione and it was the reason why her parents were so vehemently against her relationship with Hermione. She told Charlie, Fred and George where she was going this summer. Only they knew of her secret. She has survived thanks to Charlie, Fred, and George. Tension has been high in her family. It is not safe for Ginny or Hermione to enter the Burrow. Ginny saw Hermione and Tonks leaving the table. She wasn't the only one watching the duo leaves.

Hermione and Tonks left the table. Once out of earshot of everyone Tonks begin to speak.

"How is it between you and Ginny?" Tonks asked Hermione. Beside Charlie, Fred, and George, Tonks has become a confident for her.

"Fine," said Hermione.

Then Hermione added more," Things have been great. We have been dealing with least hostility. But I know people are still not happy that we are dating."

Tonks nodded her head. Tonks is worried about when Hermione's true heritage comes to light and what is going to happen to Ginny and Hermione when the truth is reveal. In her opinion they are too close to the enemy. They can get killed. The Order does not have hesitated in killing traitors.

"You have to be cautious when you return Hermione," said Tonks.

Hermione knew why. When words get out that she is the Dark Princess, panic will ensues.

"I know." Hermione said.

"Don't worry. I will protect you. I will be there for the security detail at Hogwarts." Tonks said.

"Thank you," replied Hermione. She will be returning to Hogwarts in two months. Before she goes back to Hogwarts she will be getting to know her parents, her real parents. Hermione and Tonks return to the table and finish dinner.

"There something that has been bothering me since I found out that I am the Black Huntresses' daughter and my question is how is Harry my brother? Wasn't mama still pregnant with me? How was it possible to conceive Harry while I am still in the womb?" Hermione asked. The table was quiet. Bellatrix face darkens not at her daughter but at a memory.

"Come on everyone let's leave the two mothers and daughter to talk." Narcissa said. The rest of the family got up and left the table. Ginny follows them.

Lily got up from the table and was staring off in the distant.

"Your mama was three months pregnant with you when it happened." Bellatrix begin slowly.

"She was kidnapped and place in a hidden cottage. We look everywhere for her and you. Your mother protected you no matter what the cost was. They were going to kill you and replace you with a chosen one for their own. Dumbledore didn't tell her this but she look through his mind. To this day she still believes that he had allowed it to happen."

Bellatrix paused. She looks at Lily who didn't look at her. Bellatrix continues with the story.

"Somehow they put James and Lily's DNA together and created Harry. It was the most fucked up thing the Light has ever done. I don't know how they got her DNA. Lily hasn't told me how they have gotten her DNA and a part of me doesn't want to know. After that you were born your mother was depressed for few months. We have discovered that a muggle who a lot like Lily carried Harry. The resemblance between her and Katie Howard was too much. It made me realizes that James Potter had a deep obsession with Lily." Bellatrix told a quiet Hermione. Hermione was beginning to feel nausea.

"Do you want the Dark Lord to kill Harry?" Hermione asked Lily more than Bellatrix. She was staring at her mother's back when she asked the question. Bellatrix turns to look at her wife too. She has wondered does Lily want Harry to be killed.

"No," answered Lily. It shocked both Hermione and Bellatrix.

"Harry had a rough childhood due to me being his mother. I would have kept him if I was allowed to. What they did to me angers me but I know Harry suffered more. I never mention this to Bella because I didn't want you to worry. I feel each of my children when they are upset or scare." Lily stopped for a moment. Bellatrix was shocked. Yes should have done something crazy like getting all of their children together. She would have treated like Harry as her own.

Hermione was watching both parents. She can't believe it. Her mama was feeling her pain and was completely useless. She had felt Orion, Acacia, and Harry. Hermione fainted. She was caught by Bellatrix.

"What has happened with Hermione, Lily?" Bellatrix asked completely lost. Lily was lost herself.

"I will tell you what has happened to Hermione, my dears. But first let's take Hermione to the sofa." Voldemort said appearing before Bellatrix and Lily. Bellatrix and Lily were shocked to see Voldemort. Voldemort needs to explain to Bellatrix and Lily about his connection with Hermione. The connection is similar like Harry Potter but there is a difference.

Bellatrix carries Hermione protectively in her arms and place her gently on the couch.

Lily put a pillow under Hermione's head. Voldemort watches the small scene with interest. He knew that the women would have made excellent mothers to their children. He also knew that they would have asked him to release them from being Death Eaters. He knew he could not. It would have been seen as a weakness to him but he would have compromise. He needed their child. Their daughter was the key to his empire.

"I am connected to Hermione to the same way I am connected to the Potter boy. I need the two teenagers in order for me to rise. Do you remember my trip to Brazil?" Voldemort said to his lieutenants. Both Bellatrix and Lily nodded.

"You see I visit a seer. Not Professor Trelawney. I visit a more reliable seer. The seer told me about your daughter. She has powers I do not possess. Our magic is strong and powerful. I am able to sense what she feels. She felt your pain Lily. It was very strong and overwhelmed her. She will wake up. She is more connected with her family and Ginny than she is with me. I will always know when she is in danger, happy, or upset. I will know. I don't however see the intimate scenes."

Bellatrix and Lily didn't respond. They look at their daughter. Their daughter looks peaceful and innocence. Hermione doesn't look like she has powers beyond their own powers. But they are glad that she does. Voldemort left the small family. He went to see Draco who was training for his first mission.

"Is it almost finished?" Voldemort asked.

Draco looks up from his work. He bowed when he saw who was speaking to him and then answered.

"Yes, my lord the plan is complete. By tonight everything will be put into place." Draco told the Dark Lord.

AN: This is the first chapter of Black Family. Chapter Two is the Past. I have to say this one is better than my last one. Reviews would be fantastic. Again no flames, blunt rudeness but constructive criticism is acceptable


	2. Interrrogating the Longbottoms

**Interrogating the Longbottoms**

**Black Family II**

**Chapter Two **

**Past I**

**AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I am just borrowing the characters for my story. Happy reading. )**

"You are quite certain of your facts Bella?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Andromeda specifically told me where the information we need is obtainable through the Longbottoms." Bellatrix told her wife. They were outside of a two stories home. The night was cool. The sky was cover with cumulus cloud. A storm was brewing from the east. Bellatrix looks at Lily closely. Her wife hasn't slept since the twins' kidnapping. They haven't forgotten about Hermione. They were still searching. The family was spread out to gain any information on the whereabouts of their children. The Death Eaters have been order to lay low.

Voldemort has given them specific orders. If anything should have happen to him their daughter was supposed to gain control, Bellatrix and Lily acts as regents until their daughter is ready to take the throne. Voldemort has already marked his equal. The fake prophecy told the enemy of the Dark Princess, a boy born to the Black Family. Voldemort thought Draco was a possible but thought unlikely he is a Malfoy. The other boy was Harry Potter, the son of Lily Black and James Potter. Voldemort reacted without thinking. He knows Lily was rape by James. The Order kept her hostage until she gave birth to Hermione and then Harry. Lily has yet told him what happened. He wanted to avenge Lily. He wasn't sure about the connection between mother and son. Lily wasn't talking much about Harry.

Bellatrix stares at the house for a moment before moving towards the house Lily is behind her. They have already taken down the wards thanks to Lily talented work with spells and patience. They Apparated together and were in the dining room where the young couple was eating dinner. Lily sent a spell before they could react. The spell shattered the wooden table and Bellatrix sent a binding spell. Ropes flew from her wand wrapping the couple tightly. Frank Longbottom was staring daggers at Lily while Lily smirked. Frank was struggling against the binds.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bellatrix said smirking at his struggling. Frank screamed as the brown ropes turn green.

"Crucio," said Bellatrix pointing her wand lazily at Frank. Frank continues to scream. After a few seconds Bellatrix stopped and Frank stopped struggling. Alice was fearful. Lily scans the upstairs and spots a toddler in one of the bedroom.

"Here is the deal. You tell us what we need to know. "Lily said. Alice and Frank paled at the danger posed to their son.

"Where are our children?" Lily questioned.

"They are with the Grangers." Alice said at once.

"The Grangers?" Bellatrix said perplexed. She is searching where she had heard from the Granger before.

"They are a muggle family." Alice said at once. That was a mistake.

"WHAT?" Bellatrix bellowed.

"HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH THE HOUSE OF BLACK?" Bellatrix shouted.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix said pointing her wand at Alice. Lily didn't stop her wife. Alice's scream were terrible. It reverberated all around the house. Lily went upstairs. She feels the interrogation will go a lot of faster if their son was presence. The toddler's bedroom was the first door on of the left. The bedroom was painted emerald. The bedroom brought a sharp pang to Lily's heart. The toddler was looking directly at Lily. For some reason the toddler didn't cry. Lily picks up the child. The toddler cuddled in Lily's warm body. Lily would have recoiled but since the child is a pureblood Lily was able tolerate the child.

Alice was panting. The torture had tired her greatly. She doesn't know if she can last the next round. Bellatrix was pointing her wand at Frank. He was next.

"Hold it Bella. I think we would get quicker answers if the child was present." Lily said. A truly evil smile appears on Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix slowly pointed her wand at the toddler.

"Wait. They were taken so they couldn't assist you in returning the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord is not dead. He is still alive but barely." Alice said terrified.

"Traitor," Frank spat. Bellatrix switches her wand at Frank.

"Avada Kedavra," said Bellatrix. Green light appears at came hurling down on Frank. Frank gasps and crumbles to the ground, dead.

Alice was terrified. She has heard of the Black Huntresses and their cruelty but she never believed it. She never thought that Bellatrix and Lily would hurt a child. Maybe because they have one of their own but since their children have been taking from them Alice doesn't blame them.

"You are going to feel how it is for you to lose your own child. Your child will grow up without a mother or father. He would not learn of your existence at all. You are not going to be dead like dear Frank but something worse." Lily said calmly yet there was fire in her eyes. Bellatrix hasn't said anything. She saw her wife. She knew Lily wanted to be a mother yet she was worried that motherhood would get in the way with her Death Eater duties.

"Please no, I begged of you." Alice pleaded.

"Did my daughters pleaded? Did my sons pleaded?" Lily said angrily.

Alice was momentarily speechless. The children from her sources did cause a disturbance. They knew they were apart from their parents. They wanted their parents. Dumbledore had to use a sleeping draught on the frantic children and Oblivated their early memories and placed glamour charms on the children. Harry who had no idea that Lily Black wasn't is mother was the only one but that there were signs where he knew that Natalie Yates wasn't his mother despite of what others have told them.

"Yes they did plead. They wanted to go back but Dumbledore didn't allow them. He knew the Imperius Curse was useless on them so instead he wiped their memory but I doubt that spell will last. I have done research on the Black Family crest and I am deeply impressed by its history and power." Alice said calmly once she knew her fate was sealed. There was no point in pleading. Bellatrix smiles at the compliment. Every member of the Black Family was engraved with the tattoo the moment they were born. Other members get the tattoo through marriage. The tattoo bounds the person to the Black House and to the Black they married. It also expands their powers making them highly sought person.

"I am sorry for what they done to you Lily." Alice said quietly. Lily didn't respond.

"There is no room for us for the Light. They have committed atrocious acts to the Black Family. We Blacks are not so inclined to forgive easily." Bellatrix said.

"Then do what you must quickly." Alice said. Alice glanced at the window. Bellatrix and Lily also glanced at the window. Too late the windows shattered and Aurors came through the building. Ropes grew out of nowhere and bound Bellatrix.

"WHAT THE- How dare you touch a Black you filth." Bellatrix shouted. Bellatrix uses her finger, the ropes begin to smoke and they fell to the ground. Bellatrix smirked.

"It is not going to be easy taking down the Black Huntresses." Bellatrix said. Bellatrix transforms into a panther. Lily handed the child back to Alice. Lily shots spells in all directions. The Ministry have a brought an Arsenal. Lily scans the grounds. They were surrounded and more were coming by the minute. Lily stowed her wand away. Her hands begin to glow red. Bellatrix begins to attack the Aurors successfully distracting the Aurors from Lily. A ring of fire appears around Lily. There noises were deafening. Shouts could be heard. As Aurors fell at the hands of Bellatrix, the house was beginning to shake. The onslaughts of spells were too much for the poor house.

The Aurors have finally subdued Bellatrix in her human form. She was scarred and her robe was torn. Upon seeing her wife defeated Lily releases the fire wave. The fire wave destroyed parts of the house while Frank's body was disintegrated and so were others yet Alice and her son survived the explosion. A young Kingsley Shacklebolt disabled Lily after the attack. He had taken shelter by conjuring a metal table. There was about two hundred Aurors that had rushed into the house yet Lily Evans was able to take killed half of the two hundred Aurors and destroyed half of the Longbottom's house. Lily didn't see the spell coming so she wasn't able to defend herself. She was knocked unconscious. Her equally unconscious wife was dropped right next to her.

"Can you believe the power they have?" Kingsley said shocked. The leader of the Aurors Alastor Moody stares at the couple with wonderment and disgust.

"I am not surprised. You are looking at members of the Black Family and the descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw." Mad Eye said to his young charge.

(**AN: So I kill Frank but kept Alice and Neville alive. Alice has witness the true power of the Black Huntress. I like Bellatrix's Animagus form. I am debating on Lily's animal form. I was thinking she her form is a black stallion or a doe. Reviews will be good. No flames but constructive criticism is okay. **


	3. Author

**Author's Note **

Hey guys. I am not taking a hiatus and this is not a chapter but I am revising the Meeting and the Interrogating of the Longbottoms. So if you get a notification from me that says the Meeting and the Interrogations of the Longbottoms just ignore them. They are revisions. Also for any other of my chapters in Black Family I.


End file.
